The prior art discloses many inventions wherein a variety of devices or items containing magnets are described and recommended for treating, preventing or improving diverse health conditions.
Treskov et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,469 discloses a body part shaving item comprising magnets in order to reduce the skin irritation, promoting faster healing of skin cuts and having a prophylactic and healing effect on the body part subjected to shaving. Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,331 discloses a portable magnetic device similar to a fountain pen and useful in purifying water and other drinks by exposing the said liquids to bio ceramics and magnets. The said magnetized liquids are said to promote blood circulation as well as to improve digestion and absorption.
Shimiyashu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,596; Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,419 as well as Martello U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,234 and Getek, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,418 are examples of US Patents wherein therapeutic magnetic belts are used in order to reduce musculoskeletal pain, counteract fat and or reducing muscles stiffness by exposing the described body areas to magnetic flux.
Roberts et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,168 discloses a magnetic therapeutic device and a method to treat pain or injury areas comprising the use of the said magnetic device under the wearer's skin. Steponovich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,023 discloses a strap having magnets that is conveniently wrapped around the knee, giving support to the knee joint that allows the wearer to have maximum knee activity while helping him or her to overcome pain and diseases associated with the knee.
Many everyday use articles such as pads, adhesive bands, patches, bandages and wrapping materials comprising magnetic items and directed to the magnetotherapy of different parts of the body are disclosed in multiple US Patents. So do Juster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,021, Engel U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,324, Nagler U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,143, Snider U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,498, Russell U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,743 and Griffin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,956 among others.
Furthermore, magnetic body ornaments and/or jewelry, such as rings, bracelets, necklaces, chain belts, earrings and wrist watches have been already disclosed in patented publications, such as Chiu U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,178, Ishikawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,587, Monden et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,567 and Li et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,020, among others. The said items are said to promote health conditions in the wearer and in many instances preventing the wearer of getting ill.
The prior art also discloses other multiple magnetic items such as shoes, pillows and gloves that are intended to promote health via exposing the body to the magnetic flux integrated in the said items, see for instance, Qui et aI U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,807, Greenwalt U.S. Patent No. 5,976,100, Komuro U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,236 and Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,355, among others.
Interestingly, some magneto-therapeutic devices are designed to treat particular medical conditions, for instance, Haglund U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,859 discloses a magnetic apparatus and method comprising the same in the treatment of sinus conditions. Paturu U.S. Patent Application publication 20020151759 discloses a method for treatment of erectile dysfunction, peripheral vascular disease, cerebral insufficiency and certain vascular pathologies. Ross U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,721 and Fichell et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,678 disclose methods for the treating of migraine headache pain by exposing selective parts of the body to magnetic flux.
Wascher et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,882 and Bouldin et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,577 disclose an apparatus and method comprising the said magneto therapeutic device in the treatment of degenerative diseases and disorders. The full contents of the above cited references are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In general terms, the prior art recognizes that the magneto therapy functions in the treatment of multiple medical diseases and/or conditions by increasing the blood circulation and energizing a particular part of the body once it is exposed to the magnetic energy or flux of magnets. Increasing blood's circulation helps to oxygenate the vital organs and tissues and help to clear up veins and arteries, stimulating the body to promote its healing function naturally.
There is a need for new methods of using magneto therapeutic devices in treating medical conditions and/or diseases such as migraine, muscle pain, sleeplessness, menstrual pain, stress related conditions and/or diseases, wherein the said method is a noninvasive technique that does not requires the use of medical compositions and lacks any risks of pernicious secondary effects.